Ghosts & Monsters In the Big Apple
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Sequel to "Scooby Doo Meets the Ghostbusters." The Mystery Inc. travel to New York City to visit the Ghostbusters who are now retired. But when a new batch of ghosts, plus monsters from the Mystery Inc.'s past; unleash havoc in the Big Apple...the Ghostbusters and Scooby gang unite once more and save New York. Based on Ghostbusters 2 and Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed.
1. Oscar's Paranormal Encounter

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! It is I, Avid Movie Fan 16!**

**As promised, I'd be doing a sequel to Scooby Doo meets the Ghostbusters. Thank you for being patient, I worked on a new story for a different fandom, this time Riverdale.**

**Now, originally, I was going to have the sequel set in Coolville; a new batch of ghosts and monsters from Mystery Inc.'s past creates chaos and the Mystery Inc. contact the Ghostbusters once again and bring an end to the mayhem. But, Ryry-24 suggested to have the second story set in New York…the Scooby gang travel to New York for the holidays and team up with the Ghostbusters once more. Therefore, I'm going with the NYC setting.**

**So, to all of you who favorited and followed the first Scooby Doo/Ghostbusters crossover story, thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**I want to give a big shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**GiJoefan985: Thank you, I hope you like the new story.**

**Matthew Malysza: Thanks, enjoy the sequel.**

**Ryry-24: I'm pleased you liked it, I will have the story set in New York.**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked both movies.**

**In other words, enjoy!**

**Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera, Ghostbusters belongs to Ivan Reitman, Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis (R.I.P.), and Columbia Pictures. Nothing belongs to me.**

Chapter 1

_Five years later…_

It's a clear sunny day in New York. Unbeknownst to everyone, pink-orange goo starts to appear through a pavement crack.

Suddenly, someone pushes a baby stroller, the wheels running over the goo. They seem to absorb it.

The person pushing the stroller is Dana Barrett. She's also carrying one bag of groceries, while the other bag sits inside the stroller.

After what went down in Coolville, Dana relocated to the Big Apple along with the Ghostbusters, Janine, and Louis. She and Peter continued dating for a while, but eventually broke up. Dana had a baby boy named Oscar from her now ex-husband. Today, she works at an art museum.

Dana minds her own business while New York citizens passed by.

She comes to a stop in front of the apartment building.

"Would you give me hand?" Dana asks Frank, the building's superintendent, while holding two grocery bags.

"I ain't the doorman, Ms. Barrett, I'm the building superintendent." Frank replied.

"You're also a human being," Dana pointed out.

"It's not my job, but what the hell…I'll do you a favor." Frank agreed, taking the bags.

"Listen, when are you gonna fix the radiator in the baby's room?" Dana inquired.

"You know, I asked you last week."

"Didn't I do that?" Frank asks.

While the adults were talking, the stroller began to move, as if an invisible supernatural being was pushing it.

The stroller suddenly stops.

"Well, it's getting really cold in there. I…" From the corner of her eye, Dana notices the stroller being a few away.

Baby Oscar stirs, and seems to be calm.

Dana walks over to her infant son, with a puzzled expression on her face…wondering how he got there.

Then the stroller moves again.

Realizing what's just unfolding, Dana starts to run after the stroller.

"Hey!"

"Hey, stop that carriage!" Dana commanded.

Two who were handling packages, dropped them and tried to grab the carriage, but it moved too swiftly.

"Stop!"

"Get it!"

The carriage goes out on the road, moving along.

"That's my baby!" Dana shouted, trying to keep up.

"Watch out!"

Seeing the carriage, a male driver hits the brakes and honks.

"Jeez, Louise!"

The stroller continues to dodge traffic.

"Oscar, watch out!" Dana screamed, fearing for her baby's life.

Car horns blared, as this mysterious ghost and Oscar continue to go past vehicles.

"Please!"

The stroller goes back on the sidewalk as Dana tried to grab it, but fails and fell.

The brunette gets back up, continues to run past a dog walker.

"Stop that carriage!"

The stroller continues to venture out into incoming traffic. Amid all this chaos, little Oscar remained calm. He didn't cry, scream, nor fuss.

Zipping past incoming cars, the invisible ghost finally stops, as the bus pulls up.

Dana ran across the road and took her son out, relieved to see him unharmed. She hugs Oscar to her chest. Dana didn't know what to make of what had just occurred, somehow, she'll get to the bottom of it.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Up next, we find the Mystery Inc. and Scooby traveling on the highway to New York City. Don't worry, the monsters from Mystery Inc.'s past will appear in the story later on.**

**Please favorite, follow, and leave a review! No flames, though.**

**More soon!**


	2. New York City Bound

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your patience. After publishing the story, I worked on my Riverdale AU story and got sidetracked with working on my personal art.**

**After much consideration, I have decided to include Scrappy Doo in the story as a villain. I was going to save him for my Scooby Doo and Beetlejuice crossover (more on that later); but I figured why not spice things up a bit?**

**Anyways, thank you to those who followed and favorited:**

**GiJoefan985, TrimusicaDrag00n90, OmnitrixWielder1124, and Charlie Freeman the Jumperch.**

**Plus, a shout out to those who reviewed:**

**GiJoefan985, Guest, and Ryry-24; enjoy this new chapter. Fret not, Scrappy will appear in the story.**

**Remember, Scooby Doo and Ghostbusters belong to their respective owners. I own absolutely nothing.**

Chapter 2

Somewhere on the highway interstate, the Mystery Machine is riding along the road. Inside the vehicle are the famous Mystery Inc. members and their cowardly but loyal Great Dane Scooby Doo. Up front, Fred Jones sat in the driver's seat; with Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake sitting beside him. Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and Scooby were in the back of the van as usual. After saving the town of Coolville from paranormal activity, the kids and Scooby decided to take a vacation to New York; visiting the Ghostbusters.

"Well, gang, we're almost there." Fred said. "New York City, the city that never sleeps."

"I'm really looking forward to some sight-seeing in New York." Daphne said. "Times Square, Rockefeller Center, the Statue of Liberty…plus doing some shopping on Fifth Avenue and maybe see a Broadway show."

"Me on the other hand, I want to see Radio City Hall, the New York Stock Exchange, Chinatown and the Museum of Natural History." Velma added.

"Personally, me and Scooby are looking forward to eating from the cart: delicious hot dogs, steak hoagies, and pizzas. Maybe we'll eat them Travolta style." Shaggy interjected.

"Yeah, Travolta style." Scooby agreed.

"Oh, leave it to you guys to be thinking about food." Velma commented with an amused expression.

"Well, aside from all the fun and activities…we'll definitely be visiting the Ghostbusters." Fred pointed out.

"I wonder what they're all up to." Daphne said.

"Well, last I heard," said Velma. "Peter Venkman is a psychic television show host. Ray has his own occult bookstore, which I wouldn't mind checking out; and he performs at children's birthday parties with Winston. Egon does his own experiments involving human emotion in a laboratory. Dana Barrett works at an art museum, she and Peter dated for a while, but they broke up. Dana actually has a son, Oscar…that's his name."

"I don't know about Louis Tully and Janine though."

"Nevertheless…we'll see them all again soon." Fred said.

"I will say one thing though…we don't have to worry about monsters or ghosts." Shaggy commented.

"Right, no monsters…no ghosts," said Scooby.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the second chapter!**

"**Travolta style" is a reference to the movie Saturday Night Fever. Tony Manero, John Travolta's character; eats two slices of pizza.**

**Coming up, Ray and Winston attend a children's birthday party, it turns out to be disastrous, and they bump into the Mystery Inc. **


	3. Disaster filled Children's party

**Author's Note: Please convey my deepest apologies, I've been busy with my Riverdale story (again!) and since the start of Hurricane Dorian, I was preoccupied and put off writing. And even once I got out of school for winter break, I went back to updating my Riverdale story and worked on my art.**

**I hope everyone stayed safe during the storm, I sure rode it out. Also, a happy belated 50****th**** anniversary shout out to Scooby Doo, Where Are You. You're still my favorite after all these years. Plus, a happy belated 35****th**** anniversary to the first Ghostbusters movie!**

**Thank you to those for the favorites and follows:**

**Greasergirl97, Mneal185, Tiger2014, regishale2007, Star AJT 84, Greenflame16, Carter Egbert Life Jumper123 and Phenomenal Ultra Instinct.**

**For those who reviewed:**

**Greasergirl97, GiJoefan985, Guest, Matthew Malysza, Zeo and Omar Garcia Jr; thank you so much…it means a lot to me that you like my story so far. And to Carter Egbert, have no fear, the story is not cancelled.**

**Scooby Doo and Ghostbusters all belong to their respective owners, I own absolutely nothing.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the white Ghostbusters vehicle is driving through New York, alarms blaring. It pulls up in front of a building and stops.

Winston Zeddemore and Ray Stantz step out of the car and shut the doors.

"How many of them are there?" Ray asked the woman Jeanette once he and Winston were inside.

"Fourteen, they're in here." Jeanette answered. "I hope you can handle it. It's been like a nightmare."

Jeanette leads Winston and Ray to the living room.

"How big are they?" Winston questioned.

"Four feet," said Jeanette.

The two former Ghostbusters exchanged glances.

In the living room, a children's party is being held.

"Hey, hey kids, listen up! Listen up!" Jeanette called. "Look who's here!"

She gestures to Ray and Winston, and the kids booed.

"Hey!" Ray called. "How you are doing, kids?"

"I thought it was gonna be He-Man." Billy remarked.

"Yeah," The other kids chorused.

"Hey, hey, I know." Winston piped up. "Why don't we all sit down and we'll have fun."

"Yeah!" Ray clapped, trying to be upbeat.

One kid, Jason, stood up.

"You know, my dad says you guys are full of crap." He said. "The Mystery Inc. were way cooler. It's not the same with all of you as a group."

"Jason," Jennifer, Jason's mother said.

"Some people have trouble…believing in the paranormal." Ray pointed out.

"No, he says you're full of crap…you've lost your mojo…and that's why you're not working with Mystery Inc. anymore." Jason said bluntly.

Ray turns to Winston.

"Song,"

Winston turns the music on.

The Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. theme song starts playing.

"Come on, everybody!" Jeanette called as she, Winston, Ray, and Jennifer clapped along to get the children motivated.

"_There's something strange_

_In the neighborhood_

_Who you gonna call?"_ Ray and Winston sang.

"He-Man! He-Man! He-Man! He-Man!" The kids chanted.

"_And it doesn't look good…" _Winston shared a look with Ray.

"Let's go get a beer, all right?" Ray suggested.

"Yeah," Winston agreed.

The two men leave the building.

"Thank you, call anytime."

"Bye,"

"Look, that's it. I've had it, Ray." Winston said. "No more parties,"

"Here's your share." Ray hands half of the money to Winston.

"I'm tired of taking abuse from over privileged 9 year olds." Winston commented.

Ray sighed.

"I know, Z, but we can't quit now. The holidays are coming up." He pointed out.

"It's our best season."

"Ray, man face it. Ghostbusters doesn't exist without the Mystery Inc." Winston removed Ray's party hat.

"A year from now, those kids won't even remember who we are."

"After all we had done to help those teenagers and their dog save their town." Ray remarked.

"Yeah, we conjured up a 100-foot marshmallow man…blew the top three floors off an uptown high-rise…and ended up retiring." Winston added.

"Yeah, but what a ride," said Ray, eyes filled with nostalgia.

Suddenly, his day dreaming is interrupted by a honking sound.

Startled, Ray and Winston turned around to see a familiar Mystery Machine van.

"Is that…" Winston started to say.

"Who I think it is?" Ray finished, wide-eyed.

The vehicle pulls up and Fred sticks his head out.

"Hey guys," The blonde greeted the duo.

"Fred, long time no see." Winston remarked as he and Ray walked over.

"Hi," Velma, Daphne, and Shaggy piped up.

"Hello," Scooby added.

"Hey Scooby Doo, nice to see you again." Ray said, rubbing Scooby's head.

"What are you guys up to?" Daphne asked.

"Winston and I just left a children's party," Ray replied. "It didn't end well."

"Oof," Shaggy commented.

"But we're just going to get a drink and then head over to my bookstore." Ray interjected.

"Care to join us?" Winston questioned.

"We'd love to," Fred agreed.

"I definitely want to check out that bookstore of yours," said Velma.

"Great," Ray said, smiling.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I'm sure you probably heard by now, a third Ghostbusters movie titled: "Ghostbusters: Afterlife" is in the works. I have not seen the trailer, only read about. It's going to be more of a continuation of the two original Ghostbusters films, focusing on Egon's grandkids embarking on a new adventure. Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver and Ernie Hudson will return. Depending on how it turns out, I may do another Scooby Doo & Ghostbusters crossover based on that movie.**

**Anyways, coming up, Dana goes to see Egon. Another chapter coming soon, just bear with me.**


	4. Dana pays Egon a visit

**Author's Note: Please convey my deepest apologies. I have been caught up with school, personal stuff, and working on other stories. But since I have now graduated from college, I am free and clear to update!**

**Special thanks to: Maggie O'Keefe and Charles Simmons III for the favorites. As well as TrimusicaDrag00n90 and FoxyKhai0209 follows, greatly appreciate it.**

**Also, thank you to GiJoefan985 for the review. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Read on and enjoy yourselves!**

**I do not own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters.**

Chapter 4

After arranging with a sitter to watch Oscar, Dana goes to see Egon Spengler at the Institute For Advanced Theoretical Research.

"…right out into the middle of traffic and I started really running after it."

Dana was explaining to Egon what had happened with her son.

"And then it just suddenly stopped, right in the middle of the street." Dana continued.

"And did anyone else see this happen?" Egon questioned.

"Well, sure, hundreds of people." Dana replied. "Egon, I didn't imagine this."

"I'm not saying you did." Egon denied. "In science, we look for the simplest explanation."

"We're ready," Elsa, one of Egon's assistants informed.

"Good," said Egon. "We'll start with the negative calibration."

"What are you working on, Egon?" Dana inquired.

"Trying to determine…whether human emotions affect the physical environment." Egon answered.

The two observe a man and a woman converse with one another.

"It's a theory Ray and I had when we were still Ghostbusters and with the Mystery Inc."

"Can they see us?" Dana asked, rather intrigued by what she was seeing.

"No," Egon responded. "They think they're here for marriage counseling."

"We kept them waiting for over two and a half hours."

"I've been increasing the temperature in the room." Egon added. "It's up to 95 degrees now."

"Now, my assistant has asked them…if they'd mind waiting another half-hour."

Egon fiddles with a few buttons on a remote control.

"Good. Very good," said the scientist. "Very, very nice."

"So, Egon, what do you think?" Dana questioned.

"Excellent, just excellent. Do the happiness index next," Egon instructed another one of his assistants.

"I mean about the carriage," Dana clarified.

"Well, I'd like to bring Ray in on this, if you don't mind." Egon suggested.

"Sure. Whatever you think," Dana agreed. "But not Venkman,"

"Oh no," said Egon.

"Do you ever see him?" Dana asks.

"Occasionally," Egon replied.

"How is he these days?"

"Peter?" Egon asked. "Well, he was borderline for a while."

"Then he crossed the border."

"Does he ever mention me?" Dana asks, a smirk forming. Part of her was curious if Peter was still thinking of her.

"No," Egon answers.

Dana's smirk fell.

"Well, we, we didn't part on very good terms." The brunette confessed. "And then we sort of lost track of each other after I got married."

"We're ready for the affection test." Constance notified Egon.

"Send in the puppy," Egon instructed.

"I thought of getting touch with him after my marriage ended, but…"

Dana and Egon squatted and watched a little girl interact with a puppy.

"Isn't that sweet?" Dana remarked, smiling.

"I appreciate your doing this." She added.

"Try not to worry," Egon encouraged.

The two adults smile.

"Here's my phone number. You'll call me?" Dana asks, handing Egon her phone number.

"Yes," Egon agreed, accepting Dana's number.

"I'd rather you didn't mention any of this to Peter." Dana suggested.

"No, I won't. I won't," Egon agreed.

Dana kissed Egon on the cheek, as her way of thanking him. Egon blushes.

"Thanks," Dana leaves the room.

"Let's see what happens when we take away the puppy." Egon said to Constance.

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Coming up, we check in on Peter Venkman as a psychic TV show host. Another chapter coming soon!**


End file.
